


you make my heart race

by disapppear



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, because who doesnt like happy endings for their faves, this is also in Hoya's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5856298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disapppear/pseuds/disapppear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoya just really, really loved Sungjong. Not as much as he loved dancing, but pretty close to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make my heart race

**Author's Note:**

> ayy so this is the first piece of writing I've actually decided to post onto here. hope you enjoy~

How does someone even begin to explain Sungjong’s beauty? He was a contradiction in himself, with delicate but sharp features that gave Hoya goosebumps whenever he looked at the younger one. The way he walked was so light and airy, it felt like an angel had just passed by. His words were always wisely chosen, and he’d matured so nicely since their debut. Of course, when dancing or learning new choreography, Sungjong looked ready to kill with his intense stares and sultry eyes. He had worked so hard over the last couple of years to perfect his image in order to remove the last couple traces of the “lemon candy” boy that everyone always teased him about.

When the cameras were on, Sungjong would always make sure to smile and look adorable, whether it was fixing his hair and making sure his makeup was okay or closing his eyes and blowing a kiss. When the cameras were off, he played with the other members, standing up for himself when the others teased him (and even fighting back sometimes when he’d had enough).

Hoya just really, _really_ loved Sungjong. Not as much as he loved dancing, but pretty close to that. The more time he spent with Sungjong, the more their bond strengthened (and the happier Hoya was). They’d spent the most time together on this tour, sharing a room in their dorm, eating with each other. Just being together in midst of everything that had happened so far.

The moment he found out his heart was racing for the youngest member, Hoya began to distance himself. It was only a matter of time before everyone noticed Hoya wasn’t interacting with Sungjong, so he swallowed the panic rising in his throat and decided to challenge himself. How long could he go before it was too far? How far _could_ he go?

Turns out, not very far. He couldn’t even stand next to Sungjong without his ears turning red. Why was he like this? It’s never been a problem standing next to him before, so why now?

“Hoya, are you listening?” Sunggyu was giving one of his stern lectures, and Hoya had been on his bad side for a couple days now. Sensing the tense atmosphere, Hoya nodded his head. Sunggyu looked at him for a second and almost paused to say something, but decided to move on to scold the others. Hoya mentally sighed, knowing that the leader was going to talk to him later. If he didn’t say anything at the time, he would pull Hoya aside and speak with him privately.

After they were all told to do their own thing, some of the members kept practicing and the others went out to get some water. As Hoya predicted, Sunggyu came to him, placing his hand on his shoulder and guiding him away from the others.

“Why are you zoning out so much lately? You’ve been like this for the past few days now. Is there something wrong?”

“No,” Hoya averted his leader’s fierce gaze. He could feel the beads of sweat form on his forehead as the seconds ticked by with no words coming out of the leader’s mouth.

“Ok,” Sunggyu sighed, letting the matter go. He knew when enough was enough, and maybe he was being too harsh on all the members. “I’ll trust you to sort things out on your own. But if you need anything, know that I’m here for you.” Sunggyu patted Hoya’s shoulders and left the room, leaving only Myungsoo, Sungjong, and him there.

Soon afterwards, Myungsoo left, and it was just the remaining two when Hoya began to feel unspeakable tension rise within him. His heart was pounding - no, it was leaping - out of his chest as he lifted his eyes towards the youngest. It was a mistake.

Sungjong was drenched in sweat due to the amount of time he spent practicing, the tips of his hair sticking together and his lips slightly parted, panting as he perfected the moves.

_Wow_ . Would his beauty ever _cease_? Hoya needed to get out of the room. Fast.

“Hyung.” Hoya froze, his hairs standing on end. Did Sungjong just call him or was it just his imagination?

“Last week you said you’d help me with this part of the dance.” Shit. He’d completely forgotten about the promise he’d made.

_Ok, no big deal_ , Hoya told himself. He turned around, not expecting Sungjong to be mere inches from his face.

Hoya mustered -as much as he could- a stoic face, glancing at the younger boy’s rose petal lips and said, “What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” He answered simply. Hoya swore he saw a glint in Sungjong’s eyes.

“I think,” Hoya gently pushed him away with the tip of his index finger, feeling more at ease when he stepped back, “you need to give me some space.”

“I’ve been giving you space for the past five days. Don’t you think I’ve noticed that you’ve been avoiding me?” His voice echoed with hurt. “You can’t even look me in the eye.”

Hoya sighed and rubbed his face in his hands. Was he _really_ going to confess his feelings to Sungjong?

“I’ve just been having a rough time lately.” It was still a half-confession…. right?

“Then why are you taking your frustration out on me? What did I do?” Sungjong’s voice almost cracked at the end and Hoya knew if he said one more word, Sungjong would break down crying.

Stepping forward, Hoya gently grabbed Sungjong’s hand and pressed it to his chest.

“You did this.” He said, his voice wavering. His heart beat louder and louder and the blood rushed past his ears and all he could hear was his breathing as he said, “You make my heart flutter every time I see you.” The room was dead silent and Hoya swore he could hear a pin drop. He closed his eyes and hung his head. As he turned to walk away, he felt a hand grab his own.

“Are you serious?” Hoya cringed at his words. He faced Sungjong with lowered eyes, preparing himself for the worst.

“Because I feel the same,” Sungjong sighed in relief, looking up as tears fell down his cheeks. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting to hear that.”

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think!  
> I will love you forever if you do ;)


End file.
